Soul Vocaloid
by ShadowSora53
Summary: It was just a vacation, right? Well, that's what Miku and her friends thought. Then, they found themselves in the U.S.A. And in Death City...
1. Chapter 1- A Simple Vacation?

_**YAY! VOCALOID/SOUL EATER FIC. Not enough good ones of these. Well, here I go. Will include a fan-made Vocaloid not featured in any videos because he is my OC and I have yet to make a video.**_

* * *

><p>"KAITO! WAKE UP!"<p>

This was all that could be heard in Diva Theater as a teal-haired girl yelled at a blue haired boy, Kaito, to wake up. As usual, he had overslept.

"Miku, could you please SHUT UP!"

This time, the yelling was coming from two people. One was a girl with yellow hair. The second was a guy with the same yellow hair, but spiked up. His hair resembled a banana.

"What's with all the yelling, guys?"

A brunette girl walked in groggily, woken up by all the yelling.

"Sorry, Meiko. I was just trying to wake up Kaito."

"And that required yelling?"

"Yeah. Nothing else wakes him up."

"But you woke Rin and Len up!"

"Yeah, we did not want to be woken up by your yelling, Miku" Len said.

"EXACTLY!" Rin yelled.

"Rin, enough of the yelling."

Len's attempts to calm his sister down were pointless as she had been woken up from a dream: something you never do to Rin. While the others started arguing, Kaito woke up.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"Finally, Kaito."

Meiko tackled the poor Vocaloid and pulled him into a bear hug. He eventually was let free, gasping for air while the others sweatdropped.

"Are you OK, Kaito?" Len asked.

"Do you need an ambulance?" Miku asked, worried for her fellow Vocaloid.

"I'm… Fine. Just needed some air. Anyways, what are we doing today?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Everyone yelled in unison, shocked that he had forgotten so easily.

Kaito shrunk back with a "No" that was barely audible.

"Today, we're going on vacation outside of Diva City, baka!" Miku explained. The tealette was clearly frustrated at the boy for waking up late AND forgetting about vacation.

"Right, arigato!"

After packing their stuff into a giant SUV, the 5 Vocaloids took off, leaving a still sleeping Gakupo and Neru behind. Each of them had brought something different. Miku had brought leeks, Rin her Road Roller, Len had a pile of bananas, Kaito had Ice Cream, and Meiko a case of sake, along with the basic necessities. As she was the oldest, and the only one with a license besides Gakupo, Miku drove. What she and no one else noticed, though, was a white light envelop the road in front of them. Why, you ask? Well, Len had called Rin's Road Roller stupid, prompting her to strangle him. The others, including Miku who should have been driving, were trying to pry her off her brother. He was the only one who noticed, but by the time he was freed and able to tell them, the light had already swallowed them. They all passed out as the car shut off due to a surge of power. The light spit the car into a desert, along with the unconscious Vocaloids. Only Rin was with the car, though. Everyone else had been dropped in different places, including the nearby city.

~Somewhere in the desert~

A man walked through the desert. He had a tattered cloak on, protecting his face from the sand. When he arrived on the outskirts of a city, he pulled it back to reveal raven-black hair with red highlights. With the sleeves pulled up, the tattoos on his left arm were obvious and visible to all. He had only come because he had seen the white light, and seemed to know what it was.

"So, they came as well. But how many of them?"


	2. Chapter 2- A Soul Eater!

**And here we are, the second chapter of Soul Vocaloid. This chapter will introduce your favorite scythe-meister and her partner. And of course, they have to start out arguing.**

_'This is a thought. Unless they have telepathy, no other characters can here these'_

**_This is a flashback._**

"Normal character speech. _If surprised, speech will be_ italicized."

**Enough of my talking, let us commence with the crossover.**

**And yes, I did just figure out how to add author's notes**

* * *

><p>"Hey, is she OK?"<p>

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a doctor! That's Stein's job!"

"Would you stop yelling at me, Soul!"

"How about you stop yelling at me!"

Miku opened her eyes to see two teenagers standing above her, arguing. The first, a girl, had sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black trench coat and red skirt. The other, a boy that the girl had called Soul, Had white hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket, an orange T-Shirt, and brown jeans. The most noticeable feature about the boy, however, was that his teeth were fangs…

'_Wait, FANGS?!' _Miku thought. Miku had only seen one person who had fangs for teeth, and his were just his canids. Every tooth that Miku could see in this boy's mouth were a sharp pair of fangs.

"Look Maka, she's waking up!"

'_So the girl's name is Maka. And the boy is…'_

"Hey, are you OK, miss?" Soul asked.

"Yes, arigato!" Miku replied.

"Huh?" The boy looked confused. Miku was as well, she thought she was still in Japan. Which she wasn't.

Maka hit the perplexed boy over the head with a book. "You idiot, Soul. That's Japanese for thank you. She must be from Japan."

"OW! I get it! But why'd ya have to hit me?" An injured Soul replied, clearly pissed off.

"Umm, who are you, and where am I?"

"Oh, sorry. We must not have introduced ourselves. I'm Maka Albarn, scythe meister for the DWMA. And the idiot next to me is Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater?!" Miku was confused. She thought that the boy ate Souls. She didn't realize that it was his name. "He eats souls?!"

"No… well yes… well… um… maybe we should show you. Ready, Soul?"

The boy grinned, before replying "Right." He grabbed Maka's hand, and Maka threw him upwards. As she did this, the white-haired boy started to glow. When he hit the top of the swing, the light had changed his shape into a scythe made of light. Maka swung the glowing scythe down, and the light dissipated, leaving a scythe with a silver staff and a red and black blade. There was also an eye near where the blade and staff meet.

"What the-?!" Miku was left speechless, and that was hard to do considering that she was an android that was basically human. All of a sudden, a creature popped out from behind the tealette. It also appeared to be a weapon, but this one looked more demonic.

"W-what is that?!" Miku was regretting this vacation.

"What?! What's a kishin-egg doing here?! And how come I couldn't tell until he popped out?" Maka appeared just as confused as Miku.

'_So she can see souls. Just who is this girl?' _Miku was trying to think of any explanation for what was happening. _'I must be dreaming! Or I'm dead and this is the afterlife!' _Miku was starting to believe that she was dreaming until the pain of the kishin-egg slashing her registered in her brain. She didn't even have time to scream as she went flying into a rock. She hit the rock with a crunch that sounded like a few bones broke. The last thing she heard before blacking out was Soul and Maka yelling out "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now aren't I evil, ending with a cliffhanger like that. Next chapter will focus on a different Vocaloid.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- The Shota vs The Assassin

**I LOVED writing this chapter. I love how similar Black*Star and Len are in terms of temper. So these two- well, I'll let you read.**

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"I think it was over here."

"… Ow… My head."

Len woke up to a major headache. He looked around, and called out "Rin, you OK?" before remembering what had happened.

"Oh crap. RIN! Rin, where are you?! RIN!"

Len started panicking. He hadn't been separated from his sister by a mysterious light since… never. He was worried. He wasn't usually separated from her, they had rarely been apart since they were born. He continued panicking, which attracted some attention. Namely, the attention of a certain blue-haired assassin.

"YAAHOO! I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL TRANSEND THE GODS!"

"Black*Star, maybe you should calm down a little."

"Why, Tsubaki? I'm just so excited that I have a new person to fight. You sure you're ready, kid?"

When Len turned around, he saw two things. First, was the psychotic-looking boy in front of him. He had bright blue spiky hair that made Len's look tame, green eyes, and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black and white baggy pants, and black and white sneakers with a star design at the end. The girl next to him was wearing a white dress with a yellow star on the right breast, black socks, white boots, and had black hair and indigo eyes. The boy was looking like he was ready for a fight, while the girl just looked tired.

"Sorry about him, he gets excited easily." The girl seemed sincere, unlike her male companion.

"What are you talking about, Tsubaki. I'm ready to fight whoever she is."

'_Wait…' _"SHE?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SHE?!"

The boy looked confused. This kid looked like a girl, but was offended by being called one. "Yeah. You are a girl, aren't you?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA FIGHT?! YOU GOT ONE!"

The blue-haired boy smirked at this, and prepared to fight. Len ran at him winding up with a punch, but the boy jumped over him before he could hit him. Len ran at him again, yelled "STAND STILL!", and started punching the boy madly. The blue-hair block every one, and retaliated with a palm jab. The attack seemed to have more force behind it than there should have been, but that didn't matter to Len. All that mattered was getting revenge on this boy for calling him a girl. After hitting a wall, he got right back up and ran at the boy again, when a hand grabbed him by the collar and stopped him.

"Len, calm down."

The man who had grabbed him had on a long white trench coat, black jeans, white sneakers, and a trademark blue scarf. His hair was a dark blue and his eyes were ice blue. This, was Kaito.

"Sorry for my friend's temper, he hates being mistaken for a girl. And being called a Shota*." He apologized for Len, something he did often for the temperamental 14-year old.

"And I'm sorry for my meister. He enjoys getting into fight. Hi, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. And my friend here is Black*Star."

"Konichiwa, Tsubaki. I'm Kaito Shion. And my Shota friend here-"

"I AM NOT A SHOTA!"

"-is Len Kagamine. We're kinda new here."

Black*Star, in his usual idiocy, had to ask a blunt question. "What's with the scarf and jacket in summer?"

"…"

"Black*Star!"

"What?"

Black*Star walked over to Kaito and was about to touch his scarf.

"Touch my scarf and I will kill you."

Black*Star backed away, startled by Kaito's expression. This was his special trait. He could threaten to kill you while still keeping a completely normal smile on his face. This can usually scare most people into submission, and it had worked on the blue-haired assassin. He walked back over to Tsubaki, and hid himself behind her. She smiled, and walked up to Kaito.

"Well, do you have a place to stay?"

"No, we don't. But we have to find our friends." Len responded.

"Well, you can stay at our place while you find them."

Both Len and Kaito looked shocked. This girl, who had known them for the long time of 5 minutes, had just invited them to stay at her house.

"ARIGATO!"

Both boys had bowed down to her, like traditional Japanese people. She blushed, and led them to said house. When they reached the house, Len's jaw hit the floor. After looking at the rest of the city, he had assumed that their house was modern as well, but it was a traditional-style Japanese house. After recovering from the shock, they walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the crap ending. I just couldn't figure out how to end this off. Anyways- on to the previews. Next Chapter, a certain OCD Reaper finds another Kagamine, a kishin-egg, and a boy with teal hair. Who is the boy? Well, you'll have to wait and see. R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Chapter 4- Kid and Zeo

**All right, next chapter. And by far the longest. In this chapter, we meet a girl with ADHD, and OCD reaper, two twin (Literally) Pistols, a boy with an interesting hairstyle, and a pre-kishin/kishin-kishin egg.**

* * *

><p>~Kid's POV~<p>

"Come one, let's hurry up."

"Slow down, Kid. Jeeze"

"Well I want to see what that light was. It didn't look normal. It looked… evil."

"You really need to relax, Kid. You're way too stressed out all of the time.

"Sh-shut up!"

A third voice, previously silent, piped in. "Look, a car!"

"What? Patty, I think you're hallucinating."

"No, Kid, there's actually a car in the desert."

"What? I don't see- oh, there. OK, let's go check that out."

~Rin's POV~

'_Ow, my head… Wait, where am I? Len… Len… WHERE'S LEN!'_

Rin was screaming in her head, she couldn't find Len. Her brother had never abandoned her, she was just about to drag somebody with her to help find the shota when she realized that she was alone.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!"

Rin, being a very temperamental Vocaloid, started to flip out. She was angry, everybody had left her. Then, a thought popped up in her head, '_What if we all got separated…'_

"Hello! Is anybody in here?!"

'_Who would be yelling in the desert?'_

Rin managed to get herself out of the sand-logged car. When she did, she saw three things. One: A boy with golden eyes, raven black hair with 3 white stripes on the left side, and he wore a black dress suit, black dress pant, black boots, and he had a skull brooch on the top of his suit. Excluding the lines, this kid appeared to be going for a symmetrical look. Two: the boy was yelling at a silver pistol. And the third, which is the one that surprised her the most: The pistol was yelling back.

"Hello? Who are you?" Rin asked, tentatively.

"Hello?" He turned around. "Oh, are you OK, miss?"

Rin looked in the window at her reflection. She was dirty, and she had a few cuts on her face, arms, and legs.

"I'm fine, but are you?"

"What are you talking about?" The boy seemed confused, like he thought yelling at a talking pistol was normal.

"Well, stripes, you were talking to a pistol, first of all. And second, what's with the weird look."

The boy had started flipping out about his asymmetrical stripes while the twin pistols started glowing. When they stopped, there were two girls where the guns had been.

"Sorry about him, his a little bit OCD." The taller girl said.

"It's fine. But who are you?"

The boy, who had recovered from his fit, responded. "I am Death the Kid. Son of the current Shinigami, Death. And these are my weapon partners, the Thompson Sisters."

"I'm Liz." The taller one said.

"And I'm Patty!" The shorter one said.

"And… what are you? With the golden irises and striped hair."

"I am a reaper, as previously stated. And the girls are human weapons, twin pistols to be exact."

"Why the twin pistols?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE SYMMETRICAL! SYMMETRY MUST BE PRESERVED!"

"Jeez, sorry I asked."

"Anyways, let me help you get that back to the city."

Kid walked over to the car, only to get jumped by a shadowy figure. When he stepped into the light, the first thing Rin noticed were the azure-colored choker on his neck and azure-colored cuffs on his right wrist and left ankle. The boy had messy neon teal hair with azure eyes, and was wearing a grey informal suit jacket, a teal tie, grey shorts, short, grey socks, and black sneakers. On his right shin and the backs of both hands was a mark. The mark had a "V" above a "0-1". On his back was a katana. The most notable thing about the katana was that the hilt looked like a leek.

'_Wait, a leek…" _Rin was thinking. She had seen that katana somewhere before. _'ZEO!'_ That one name popped into her head. "ZEO!" Rin ran up to the figure and tackled him. The boy looked surprised, until he realized who was hugging him.

"Rin?" He asked.

"Yay, you remembered me!"

"Of course I did!" _'How could I forget such a… interesting personality.'_ He kept the second part of that reply in his thoughts.

"Um… excuse me. I hate to ruin the moment, but can you tell me why you jumped me, Zeo?"

"Oh, sorry about that. The aura emitting off of you was creeping me out, so I decided to come out of hiding to ask you what you are, because you ain't human."

"You are correct, I'm not. I am a reaper."

"Ah, that explains why your aura looks like the mythical grim reaper."

"You've mentioned aura two times now, can you elaborate?"

"Sure! Sorta like how you meisters can see souls, I can see a person's aura. Aura is an energy flowing through all living things. Everything has it: trees, grass, people, even kishins. All of them have it. However, very few notice it. Those who can are very gifted. A few of those gifted aura seers can even manipulate it, using it as a weapon or tool."

Kid looked like he had understood everything perfectly. To Rin, Liz, and Patty, however, it just sounded like gibberish.

"Anyways, you want to- LOOK OUT!"

Kid shoved Zeo out of the path of an energy bullet. When Zeo got up, he was surprised at the aura he saw.

"It's a kishin-egg?! How come I couldn't sense its aura till now?"Zeo sounded confused,

"I don't know." Kid replied. "But we need to kill it. Liz! Patty!"

"You got it."

"Right!"

Liz and Patty ran up next to Kid. When they did, they started to glow, and flew up into the air at the same time. When they came down, Kid caught them in pistol form with perfect symmetry. Kid then flipped the pistols upside down, so that he would have to pull the trigger with his pinkies.

"You, kishin-egg. Your soul is disgusting. Now, DIE"

Kid sent a storm of bullets at the kishin-egg. It had no time to dodge as smoke soon covered the area that it was standing on. Kid stopped firing, and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, the kishin-egg had its metallic arms up as a shield.

"Damn it!" Kid was annoyed. He would have to get in close to kill this thing.

The kishin-egg retaliated by turning its arms into cannons. It then fired them at Kid repeatedly, sending the reaper skidding back.

"Let me handle it." Zeo said. It appeared he had a plan.

"What?! But you're not even a meister!"

Zeo ignored the grim reaper, and walked up in front of him. He drew his katana, which did have a normal blade, and stood in a defensive stance. He closed his eyes, and when they re-opened they had an ivory glow to them. The blade of his sword was also glowing the same color.

**~Kid's POV~**

I was staring at Zeo's soul, and noted a few things. First, his soul had a leek-like design on it. Second, the shape of it was off. It appeared to be a human soul, but something felt off about it. And the final thing, it was green. Never in my life had I seen a green soul. He had closed his eyes. _'Weird' _was the one thought occupying my mind now. I then noticed his blade start to glow ivory. And when he opened his eyes, the irises were also glowing the same color. His soul expanded. I had never seen such a large soul. Not even Black*Star's soul was this big.

**~Third-person POV~**

Zeo raised his blade, and a leaf from the hilt of his blade flew in front of him. He said "Triple Fang" in an almost inaudible voice. When he did, everything appeared to go dark. Three silver colored slash were the only thing seen. The lighting went back to normal, and the leaf was suspended in the air, even though there was wind. Three silver lines shined on the leaf before it was cut into thirds by an invisible blade. Kid was confused by this phenomena, until he saw Zeo's posture. It looked like he had slashed with his blade, and was resting in the follow through position. Then, three silver lines shined a path ro and through the kishin-egg. All of a sudden, three huge explosions were seen tearing through the sand, almost like a sword slash. They hit the kishin-egg, damaging it heavily but not exactly killing it. The creature was, however, sent flying a great deal.

"Kid, I'm gonna let you finish it."

"Right. Liz! Patty!"

All three yelled "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Kid crouched down and put the guns in an "x" across his body. While he was doing this, the guns glowed again, and became arm cannons. Liz and Patty then started listing off a bunch of stats.

"3"

"2!"

"1"

"Ready to fire!"

Kid, in a dark tone, said "Death Cannon", then aimed the cannons out at the kishin and fired. Two yellow balls of energy shot out before merging into one large ball of energy. They made direct contact with the pre-kishin, causing a plume of smoke to rise, with two oddly shaped skulls included.

"Is it dead?" Rin asked.

"Yep" Both boys replied as the two weapons went back to pistol form. The two weapons then went back to their human form. Kid walked over and collected the soul, much to his annoyance as there was only one, and guided Zeo and Rin back to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, pre-kishin and kishin-egg mean the same thing. So don't complain about the shift in terminology. Also, R&amp;R.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5- An Explination is Needed

**I IS BACK! I AM NOT DEAD! Midterms and gaming took up too much time during my free week off of school.**

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: Don't worry, I refuse to let this story die. I just have 3 other fanfics I am doing on DeviantArt, so it is hard to make enough time to update all 4. Also, thanks for the follow and favorite. For being the first to follow and the first to review, you get a cookie.**

**And also thanks to elvisfan994 for the favorite. **

**Now, GET TO READING!**

* * *

><p>Miku opened her eyes and stretched. She looked down, and saw that she was only wearing a bra, her skirt, and her socks. She squeaked in surprise, and quickly looked around for her shirt. She turned, and felt pain shoot up in her chest. She let out a quick "Ow!" before falling back into her pillow. She looked down again, and noticed that there was gauze wrapped around most of her chest and stomach. She tried to remember how it happened, and her eyes widened when she did.<p>

'_I remember now! The kid turning into a scythe, the creature slashing me, everything until I blanked out. That girl… I hope that she is OK.' _

Said girl walked into Miku's room. Miku looked at her again. She was wearing the same clothes as when Miku saw her last, except that she didn't have the trench coat on. Soul walked in after her. He was wearing more casual clothes, which were an orange sweatshirt that "Piano Man" written above a line of piano keys, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Maka, who could now get a better look at the girl that she and Soul saved, noticed some oddities about her. The first being her hair.

'_What's with her hair?' _Maka thought to herself. _'Why is it so long? More importantly why is it teal?' _Maka looked over to Soul to ask him, and found him on the floor with blood coming out of his nose. She was confused until she found that the girl didn't have a shirt on, just a bra. She looked at the girl's chest, then at her own, and immediately felt jealous. Then, trying to distract herself from her own jealousy, she noticed a tattoo on the girl's arm.

'_What does the "01" mean?'_

Third, she noticed the pig tails. They were held up by two pink square hairclips. The thing that Maka noticed about them was _'Wait, are the hairclips… FLOAING?! This girl is seriously weird.' _"Hi! How are you feeling?"

"Underdressed, but fine!"

"Hah! Here, take this." Maka handed Miku her clothes. "They were torn up so I had them stitched up while you were asleep. They're as good as new now."

Miku put the clothes on, and it looked as if nothing had happened, besides for the slight bit of visible gauze.

"Arigatou!"

"No problem."

Maka's Soul Perception suddenly kicked in, and she could see the shape of the girl's soul. She gasped when she did. "Her soul…"

"Hm? What about her soul, Maka?" Soul asked.

"It's not human…"

"What do you mean? She looks like a completely normal girl!" Soul replied.

"Her soul shape is normal, but the soul is green. Not the normal blue of a human soul."

"Souls can be green?"

Maka pointed to Miku. "Who and what are you?!" Maka looked angry, and a little bit scary to the leek-loving Vocaloid in front of her.

"I-I'm Miku Hatsune, a V-Vocaloid f-from Diva City." A scared Miku replied.

"Vocaloid. What's a Vocaloid?" Maka and Soul asked in unison.

"Vocaloid. Stands for Vocal Android." Said a voice from behind Maka.

All three teens turned to look behind Maka, and saw a figure in the doorway. He appeared to be in his late 20's to early 30's, with silver hair and gray eyes with glasses. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with stitches in it, a white lab coat of the same style, gray pants, and gray sneakers. He had stitches going across his face, and a screw in his head.

'_Wait…' _"WHAT?!"

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Miss Miku?"

Miku thought she had seen it all in this place: a boy with fangs for teeth with the ability to transform into a scythe, a demon with claws for hands, and a girl who could see souls. But his guy had a SCREW in his head. The poor lost Vocaloid didn't know how much more insanity she could take.

"Wait, so she's an android?" Soul asked.

"Correct, Soul."

"Wait, Professor Stein. If she's an android, then how can she have a soul? Androids are machines, right? So…?" The confused scythe-meister was trying to figure out how a robot could have a soul when Miku cut in.

"I could probably explain that! You see, I am an android. But I was made to be as human as possible. That means that I eat like normal humans, think like normal humans, sleep like normal humans, heal like normal humans, reproduce like-."

Maka interrupted her before she could finish the thought. "I get the point! You're an android who is basically human! You can stop now!"

"OK!"

"I just have one question: why is her soul green? Are all android soul's green?"

"No. Every one of the Vocaloids has a soul that is a specific color. So some of her other friends would have different colored souls than her." Stein replied.

"I think I get it n-…"

Maka stopped mid-sentence. Soul looked at her worried. "Maka, are you OK?" He asked.

Stein spoke. "That powerful soul wavelength. Maka, can you feel it?"

Maka's voice shook a little as she responded. "Y-yeah, Professor. I can sense it. I-It feels like Miku's wavelength, but…"

"Much more powerful."

"Yeah, that's it."

Miku chipped in. "A soul similar to mine but more powerful…"

"Miku, do you know who it could be?" Stein asked.

"… ZEO!" Everyone, besides Stein (I don't think anything surprises him), was startled by the scream. Miku had been really quiet up till now, so they didn't expect her to be so loud.

"Who?" Soul asked.

"Zeo, he's my older brother. He has… special powers."

"Special how?" Maka asked.

"I don't think I can explain it. You have to see it to understand."

"Well then, let's go meet him." Soul suggested.

"No, let's wait for him to come here." Stein replied.

"Why!" Soul yelled.

"The location where Zeo's soul was detected is where Kid went to investigate a weird light. In fact… Maka said you appeared from a mysterious light. Can you explain that?"

"Well," Miku started, "it started like this…"

~With Kid, Rin, and Zeo~

Rin was doing what Miku was doing, but explaining it to Kid and Zeo instead of Stein, Soul, and Maka. "…and then my brother…"

~With Len, Kaito, Black Star, and Tsubaki~

Len was also explaining the situation. "… and that's how we ended up here."

"Interesting…" Was all Tsubaki could say. She was trying to find a reason for how multiple people warped from Japan to the U.S.A.

"Well, I don't know how you ended up here," Black Star said in a quiet voice that was rare for him, "but I do know someone who might."

"WHO?!" Len and Kaito yelled.

"JUST FOLLOW ME!" Black Star yelled in his normal loud voice.

~Back with Kid, Rin, and Zeo~

Rin had just finished explaining, and Kid was pondering her situation. Everyone else reacted differently. Zeo looked at her with understanding, Patty was talking about a giraffe (meaning that she wasn't paying ANY attention), and Liz just looked plain confused.

"Wait, so you're a singing android who is from Japan. You were going on a trip with four other Japanese singing androids, when you all were engulfed by a weird light and separated?"

"Basically, yes." Rin answered.

"OK, this is a new level of weird."

Kid put his input in. "I understand your situation."

"Then you can help me!"

"All I said was that I understand your situation. It appears that you are from a parallel world."

"Huh?" Now Rin was confused.

"I've visited Japan many times, and never once have I heard of the Vocaloids. Also, we do not currently have the technology to make androids like you. Therefore, you are from a parallel world."

"So you can't help me…" Rin sounded dejected.

"I can't, no. But my father might be able to. I'll take you to him now."

"YAY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSOMUCHMISTERKID!"

"Calm down, Rin."

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

~Back to Miku, Maka, Soul, and Stein~

"…"

"So, can you help me, Professor Stein?"

"Not directly, but I know someone who could."

"Really, who?" Soul asked.

"Lord Death, he might know."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Come on, I'll take you to him now!" Maka ran off, heading towards the Death Room.

"Wait up, Maka!" Miku yelled. She jumped out of bed and ran after the meister, completely ignoring her injuries.

"Do you think they'll be OK?" Stein asked, sincere worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Maka is always running off into danger and she's still alive. And that Miku girl is a lot like Maka, so she should be fine." Soul replied.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that felt good to type. Next time, the three groups meet up, but realize that they are missing one Vocaloid. But will a mysterious traveler be of any help? Or is he just an asymmetrical piece of garbage? Find out next chapter. Until then, SSh53, signing off.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6- The Gang Meets Death

**So here we are, chapter six of Soul Vocaloid. In this chapter, the gang meets up, and trouble starts to brew. Also, the mysterious traveler appears again, discussing his plans..**

**No new followers, reviewers, or favoriters for this chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Back in the Vocaloid world~<p>

Neru woke up from her nap. She had gotten up early to pack for the vacation that the Vocaloids were going on. Finishing quickly, she had napped for a little while so she would have enough energy to troll the others for the entire vacation. She stretched, and got up to ask Miku when if Kaito had gotten up (He oversleeps a lot), when she saw the time.

"SHIT!"

~And to the Soul Eater world we go, DWMA Death Room~

Death was looking into his mirror. He had seen the Vocaloids arrive, and noticed that all but one had been accounted for. When he saw who it was, he became worried.

"Hmmm? If the enemy gets ahold of this one, it could cause trouble…"

~With Maka and Miku~

Maka was surprised at how well Miku was keeping up with her. The android girl had sustained some bad damage from the pre-kishin, but she was running as if she wasn't injured at all. Miku, meanwhile, was blocking out the pain. She knew that finding her brother and how her and her friends arrived here was more important than the small amount of pain she was feeling. Maka eventually slowed down when they reached a mirror at the end of a hallway.

"So where is this Lord Death?" Miku asked.

"He is usually in the Death Room." Maka responded.

"D-Death Room?!"

"Don't worry, Lord Death wouldn't hurt you. He's actually a really nice guy."

'_Well, that's a relief.' _Miku kept that thought to herself. After all, she didn't want to be rude to such a nice girl.

The mirror opened like a door, startling Miku. Maka said that they had been granted entry or something like that. Maka entered, and Miku followed soon after.

~With Kid, Rin and Zeo~

The group travelling with Kid had made it to the Death Room entrance. Kid walked up to the mirror door, and it opened up immediately. Rin was confused, as Kid had said earlier that no one could enter or leave the Death Room without Death's permission, but Kid said that as he was also a Grim Reaper, he could enter and exit the Death Room freely. Kid entered, soon followed by Rin, then Zeo.

~Back in time to just before Maka and Miku went running off, with Black Star, Len, Tsubaki, and Kaito~

The group of four walked up to the mirror. Black Star went to talk with Len and Kaito while Tsubaki got them into the Death Room.

"So, you know someone who's and assassin like me?" The spiky-haired teen asked.

"Yep, Piko Utatane. He is very skilled in fighting. However, he looks even more like a girl then Len." Kaito replied.

"I can't tell if that was a complement, an insult, or both, Frosty." Len retorted.

"Don't call me Frosty. It could be hazardous to your health, Shota."

"DON'T CALL ME A SHOTA!"

Just as a fight was about to break out between the two Vocaloids, Tsubaki interrupted, saying that they had been granted permission to enter. The group of four entered, and the door slowly closed behind them.

~Going back to Maka and Miku~

The two girls were walking down a corridor lined with guillotines. Miku seemed a bit freaked out, but Maka was just fine with it. All of a sudden, they heard someone yell.

"HAHA! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN, BLACK STAR! I AM THE MAN THAT WILL TRANSCEND GOD, SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR DEATH!"

"What?!" Miku looked surprised, and a little bit scared.

"I know that loud voice anywhere." Maka just seemed bored, totally unfazed by the assassination threat. Then, another voice started yelling, surprising both girls.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T ANNOUNCE YOURSELF WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO ASSASSINATE SOMEONE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE WORST ASSASSIN I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Miku was surprised at whose voice it was, while Maka was just surprised that someone else called him an idiot, and to his face even. Both girls looked up to see a kid with light-blue spiky hair and dark clothing standing on top of one of the guillotines. To his right was one very angry-looking kid. He had bright yellow hair spiked in the front like a bunch of bananas and pulled into a small pony tail in the back. His clothes seemed futuristic, sort of like Miku's, but not as much. To the loud-mouthed assassin's right was a girl. She had black hair pulled into a large pony tail that reached down just past her back. She had more normal-looking clothing on. And behind the boy on a different guillotine was a man with a long, white trench coat, blue hair, equally blue eyes, and an overly long blue scarf that was the the same shade as his eyes and hair. He had a sincere, but exasperated smile on his face.

"Kaito-kun! Len-kun!" Miku shouted, excitedly.

Maka was the next one to address her friends. "Tsubaki! Black Star." She sounded less excited with the spiky-haired assassin being their then with his female companion. Len and Black Star jumped down, at the same time, next was Tsubaki, and finally Kaito, whose coat and scarf flapped around while in air.

"Hey Maka, whose the long-haired girl with you?" Black Star asked.

"Konichiwa, I am Miku Hatsune!" Miku replied.

"Huh, konichiwa? What does that mean?"

"Are you serious, Black Star? You're Japanese, so you should know what your own language is!" Maka answered.

Tsubaki answered next. "It means "Hi" in Japanese. Honestly, Black Star, you need to pay more attention."

Just as Len was about to insult Black Star (for probably the millionth time that day), someone tackled and hugged Len.

"LENLENLENOHTHANKGOODNESSIFOUNDYOUIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!"

"R-RIN!" Len hugged his sister back, once he got turned around. The twins released from their embrace, and were about to start talking when someone ran up to them.

"MIKU!"

The person in question, who had hair as teal as Miku's but shorter (by a lot) and messier.

Miku hugged back. "ZEO!"

Maka just looked at the older Hatsune as she saw his soul. _'His soul,' _she thought, _'it's so strong. Yet it isn't any larger than normal souls. How can so much power be packed into a normal-sized soul?'_

"Maka, are you OK?" Miku asked.

"Wha- oh yes. I'm fine!" The younger Hatsune had snapped Maka out of her thoughts. Finally, three more people walked up to the now huge group.

"I see. So we weren't the only ones to find mysterious people in and around Death City." He said.

"Oh, hey Kid." Black Star replied. (He's been unusually calm this chapter)

"Hiya Kid!" Maka said.

"So I'm guessing that you were going to see my father about this ordeal. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, we-." Maka was about to explain when Len interrupted.

"Wait, your father is the Grim Reaper himself?!" Len asked, shocked.

"Yes, Kid is just short for Death the Kid." Maka replied.

After Len finally recovered from the shock of being in front of a live Reaper, the group continued to walk the corridor. When they reached the end, all the Vocaloids', including Kaito who had been remaining calm this entire time, were shocked. Kid introduced them to his father, and the androids couldn't believe it. The Grim Reaper, which was a legend where they came from, looked completely harmless. Eventually, the questioning began, starting with Kaito.

"Lord Death, do you know how we got here?"

"Other than from being teleported from your world to ours' by an unknown light, I don't."

Kaito looked saddened, until a look of fear replaced it as he realized that one of them was missing.

"WHERE'S MEIKO?!"

~Back to the Vocaloids in Diva Theater~

Neru's yelling had awoke the three other inhabitants of the futuristic theater. They were now all gathered in the lobby of the building, trying to figure out what happened (They just heard that the Vocaloids who left have yet to have reached the hotel and cannot be found.

"What should we do?!" Neru asked worriedly.

"This is just like what happened with Ryu and Zeo. They went to go to someplace and never arrived." A lavender-haired samurai commented.

"I say we should investigate." A silver-haired person suggested.

Finally, the fourth Vocaloid present, a pink-haired female in medieval yet futuristic clothing spoke up. "We need to be careful if we do, though. We don't want to disappear too."

The other three nodded in agreement.

~Back in the Soul Eater world, on the outskirts of Death City~

A figure walked the outskirts of the city. Most of his face and body were covered by a black cloak, but what was visible were a black vest, black hair with a natural red highlight, and two bright red eyes.

The figure spoke to no one, but aloud anyways. "So they've gathered together, except for one. I have to go rescue her. If I don't… I don't want to think of the outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love cliffhangers. :3 Anyways, next episode will be split between Death explaining and the traveler's mission to rescue Meiko. But, he will learn that all is not as it appears. This traveler will have to look past the smoke-and-mirrors, and through the facades and lies to find the truth. Also, he must learn that not everything is as it seems...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7- Ryu vs Medusa

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have been so busy, that I haven't had the time to write this. But now it is done, so enjoy!**

**lunarstarshadow: Unfortunately, I do not know how to do the beta service. And don't worry, this series isn't dead.**

**And thanks to the above mentioned lunarstarshadow for following and favoriting the story and the author. You get 1500 refreshing points.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Nevada Desert, Mysterious Lab~<strong>

A man stood in front of a lab in the Nevada Desert. There was currently a sandstorm, but it didn't bother him. The high winds eventually blew off the tattered black cloak he had been wearing. He was wearing torn, navy jeans, black leather boots, a red t-shirt, and a black vest. His hair was raven-black with natural red highlights, and what could been seen of his eyes under a pair of dark-lensed goggles were red irises. His left arm was also decorated with tattoos at the bottom. He smirked.

"Found you…"

**~Back at the DWMA~**

A certain Shion boy was currently having a massive panic attack over the disappearance of his girlfriend. Zeo, who was the only Vocaloid not laughing at Kaito's flip out, looked worried as well.

"What's wrong?" Kid questioned the tealette. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Well, Meiko has a certain… Power sealed inside of her. And from what I've seen of this world, if a powerful witch gets ahold of that power…"

"What could happen?" Kid asked, now slightly worried.

"A… A no… How do I put this lightly? Oh! If used in the right manner, it could potentially destroy three-quarters of… oh… LONDON!" Zeo ended his sentence yelling, suddenly realizing the severity of the situation.

"…" Kid was left speechless.

"Oh right, that problem." Death said in his not-at-all-threatening voice. "I believe someone is already on it."

"WHO!" Screamed Kaito.

"Hmm…" Death pondered. "I believe his name was Ryu."

Len paled as soon as he heard that name, Kaito's face became terrified, and Zeo just looked shocked.

"RYU"S ALIVE!" DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" Yelled the elder Hatsune.

"Yay, I get to see Ryu again!" The younger Hatsune said cheerily.

Death turned around and fiddled with something on the mirror behind him. When he finished, he moved to the side so everyone could see the screen.

"This lab" Death began. "Supposedly belonged to our old enemy Medusa."

Maka tensed up at that name. Zeo noted that her aura turned a bit red with anger.

"We thought that when Maka used her Genie Hunter technique on her, it finally killed her."

Death brought footage up of Maka using Genie Hunter on a young girl. When she slashed through, a spirit came out of the young girl's body, one that looked like a young woman. She then faded away. Death made the video go away.

"But it seems that her tenacity is infinite. Thanks to the help of a couple of our Death Scythes' spying, we found out that she is very alive, and is currently working on a big project."

"Lord Death." Maka spoke for the first time in a while. Zeo again noted that her aura was tinted with anger.

"Yes, Maka?" He replied.

"That reminds me of something I have been wondering."

"What?"

"Do you know where Crona is?"

"Ahh, thank you for bringing that up. I was just about to get to him. When we found out, we told a new meister to the school named Crona about it, as Medusa was his mother. We he found out, he volunteered to spy on his mother. He is currently in the base."

"But what does this have to do with Ryu?" Zeo asked.

"A few days ago, Crona reported that a mysterious red light landed next to the lab, and that Medusa pulled a girl out of it matching your missing friend's description. When Ryu found out, he asked me where the lab could be found, and went there to rescue her."

That was all Kaito and Zeo needed to hear to cause them to run out of the Death Room. Maka and Soul soon followed. Black Star was about to follow when Kid grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold it, Black Star." Kid said as the assassin tried to get out of the Shinigami-boy's grip.

"Let me go, Kid! I want to fight that witch!" Black Star shouted.

"I know, but you know how much Medusa hurt Maka and Soul, and hat Zeo and Kaito both have legitimate reasons to go after her, so we should let them handle it on their own. What we need to do now is figure out how to get the Vocaloids home."

Black Star pouted before agreeing with Kid, and stopped struggling. The reaper-boy released him and Black Star walked over to Tsubaki.

"Now, here's what we should do…"

**~Medusa's Lab~**

Ryu felt like he'd been running for hours. He slowed his pace down, realizing that he was wasting precious stamina. He jogged through the lab until he was stopped by a kid. He looked no older than Miku with lavender hair, black eyes, and what appeared to be a black old-fashioned robe. He was holding a small black sword in his left hand while holding his upper left arm with his right hand. The sword also appeared to have a mouth on it.

'_Great, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'_

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're Crona."

"Ragnarok, his soul… it looks weird. I don't know how to deal with it. And he looks terrifying. How do I deal with someone who looks scary?" Crona started babbling to his sword.

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" An offended Ryu yelled.

"Just eat his soul, idiot." The sword replied.

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT! WAIT! Calm down, I'm a friend here. My name is Ryu Tatoma. I'm with the DWMA… sort of. I'm a friend of theirs, at least."

Crona sighed from relief. He looked less scared now and more confidant. "Sorry about that. I have to act like that to convince Lady Medusa that I'm her all and that I'm not with the DWMA."

Ryu was still recovering from almost losing his soul. "It's OK, trust me. I've had to fight much more dangerous things than a demon sword. No offense, but I once fought someone who had the key to destroy the world. Anyways, do you know where Medusa is?"

Crona gave Ryu a set of verbal directions, which he would remember very easily, and told him that he was going to call for back-up from the DWMA. Crona ran towards the exit, and Ryu ran deeper into the lab.

**~With Zeo, Kaito, Maka, and Soul in the Desert~**

Zeo and Kaito were running through the desert, jumping off of cacti and the ground like ninja. Maka was running at full speed just to catch up.

"How much longer until we get there?" Maka asked.

To answer her question, the universe threw a couple of Medusa's snakes at her. She ducked out of the way of the first but struck by the second, Soul's scythe form being the only thing standing between her and a large-fanged death. The first snake looped back around and charged at Zeo. Zeo jumped off of a cactus, and pulled out three swords. He held one in both hands and one in his mouth.

He yelled "Triple Silver Twister!" before spinning around clockwise. He was spinning so fast that it looked like three silver circles were circling him when in fact they were just the katana blades. The snake came up to bite him, but was soon torn to shreds. Meanwhile, Kaito had walked up the first snake and had frozen its brain to solid ice. He opened jaw, so that Maka could release the now-stuck Soul Eater. After freeing Soul, they started to continue on their way.

"Well, I think that THAT answers your question, Maka." Zeo said.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." Maka said while sweat-dropping. They continued on their way, and soon saw the outline of the lab, and a familiar figure standing in front of the lab.

"Hey, Crona!"

**~Ryu's POV~**

Ryu was running through the psychotic witch's lab. He knew that Crona was calling for back-up but he couldn't wait. He HAD to get to the witch Medusa. And he had to save Meiko. If that witch figured out how to use Meiko's sealed power…

'_No. It hurts too much to think about.'_

He ran faster. After turning a corner, he could see a light at the end of the hallway. He ran faster. Now, this could have been daylight, but Ryu knew it wasn't due to the large amount of magical energy he could feel pouring from the end of the hall. He noticed a large door in front of him. He slipped on a pair of torn, black gloves. When he reached the door, he let loose his aura energy for a moment to open the doors. The set of double doors flew open, and in flew a not-so-happy Vocaloid. When he entered the large room, he was almost knocked backwards by the amount of energy in the room. He found where it was coming from, and looked in front of him to see two figures.

"Well, it seems a little rat has gone running around where he shouldn't be. You'll need to be punished."

Ryu noted that her voice seemed to hide a tinge of madness. He glared at her, until he noticed who the second figure was.

'_Meiko! I found her!' _"Meiko!" Ryu yelled.

The brunette was unresponsive, and it was at that point that Ryu noticed that her eyes were glazed over, like she was in a trance.

"Meiko, who is this person that has intruded in my lab?"

"Lady Medusa." Her voice was monotone, another tell-tale sign that she was in a trance of some kind. "This is Ryu Tatoma. Age: 17. Species: Android. Type: Vocaloid. Sub-Type: Protoloid. Vocaloid Number: V 0-4. Important info: Has runes on his arms, each give him a different power, but they are all powered by his stamina level."

"You witch!" Ryu shouted. "What have you done to Meiko?!"

"Well…" Medusa's voice started out normal. "… She's become my new experiment." Her voice turned sadistic at the end of her sentence and the madness in her showed.

Ryu looked at the ground. "You…" The Protoloid's voice was barely audible.

"Now, Meiko, stay here." Medusa ordered. "I will handle this little rat myself."

"As you wish, Lady Medusa."

Medusa smiled sadistically, and got ready to fight. Ryu looked up at her with glowing red eyes. Ryu made a mark on his left arm glow, and he smirked. Medusa returned the smirk with one of her own. She stuck her right arm out, and yelled "Vector Blade!", summoning her sword. She pointed the sword at the Protoloid facing her, and called out another attack: "Vector Plate!" An arrow appeared below Ryu, pointed towards Medusa and her blade, and she smirked again. But this smirk soon faded when she realized that Ryu wasn't moving an inch.

"But… How?!" She yelled, questioning how the Vocaloid wasn't flying towards the sharp end of her arrow-shaped sword.

"How?" Ryu replied. "The "How?" is the fact that my Crescent Moon Crest is activated."

Medusa was about to ask the singing android what he'd meant when she noticed something: Ryu was floating above the ground.

'_He used that magic rune to levitate above my Vector Plate!' _Medusa thought to herself.

"If you're stuck levitating there, than dodge this!" She propelled herself off the platform her and Meiko were standing on and flew at Ryu. (Contrary to Medusa's belief, Ryu could've flown way above the plate, he just chose not to so he could mess with her. He is a cheeky bastard, isn't he?) He, meanwhile, was already two steps ahead of the snake-witch, and had deactivated his Crescent Moon Crest. The deactivation lagged for a couple seconds, but then he dropped onto the Vector Plate and activated it. Ryu ducked as Medusa flew past him, and then was sent rocketing into the opposite wall by the Vector Plate. Now that there wasn't a sword waiting to impale him there, he flew in the direction the arrow had been pointing. He adjusted himself so that when he hit the wall, it would be feet first, and got into a crouching position. He hit the wall, making a small crater when he landed, and activated another crest: his Omega Crest. A red buster sword appeared in his left hand. He jumped off of the wall, and flew at Medusa. The witch put her sword up in front of her to block Ryu's slash from his sword. The two were soon jumping off of walls, clashing swords in midair. Sparks flew everywhere as the snake-witch and the street fighting-Vocaloid clashed. Ryu landed on another platform. Making his sword disappear, he went for a new tactic. He held up his right hand, causing a kanji fire mark to glow red on his hand, and held it there. Medusa saw that he was standing still, and took what she thought was an opening to attack. What she failed to notice though was the ball of fire growing in his right hand. And she didn't notice it until she was at point blank range, meaning it was far too late to dodge. Ryu fired the flaming ball before the witch could protect herself. It made contact, and exploded, sending Medusa flying. Ryu put his right hand into a pocket on his jeans, and laughed.

"THAT'S the power of the big, bad, witch Medusa? I've fought Shadow Bots with more power than that!" Ryu was getting confident, almost overconfident. But what he didn't realize was that Medusa had disappeared. When the smoke cleared, he was shocked to find that she was gone.

"What?! Where did you go?!"

"Right here. Vector Arrow!"

Medusa appeared behind Ryu, and launched her Vector Arrow attack at him. Still stunned, all he could do was watch as his life was about to end. But then…

"Screech… ALPHA!" A mysterious voice yelled.

**~Crona's POV~**

When Crona saw Maka and Soul, along with two other boys who had weird souls, he ran back into the lab. He needed to get to Ryu.

"I have to hurry." He thought. "Before Medusa kills into the lab. He needed to get to Ryu.

"I have to hurry." He thought. "Before Medusa kills him. He very quickly found himself at the doorway, minus the door thanks to Ryu, and ran in to see Medusa behind Ryu.

"Ragnarok." The insecure meister said. "Scream Resonance."

A mouth appeared near the hilt of the sword. It smiled, before releasing an ear-shattering scream. Crona started screaming to, and readied himself for an attack.

He yelled "Screech… ARROW!" before slashing the black blade at the direction of a Vector Arrow.

**~At the fight, no specific person's POV~ **

Ryu saw the black head-looking thing fly at the Vector Arrows and destroy them, also causing an explosion that sent him flying into Meiko. Kaito, who had been the first to enter the lab, made it to the room to see an explosion send Ryu flying into Meiko. Kaito glared at the witch in anger. He knew the witch wasn't looking at him, but he glared anyways. Meanwhile, said witch turned to where the attack had come from, and found Crona and a glaring Kaito.

"Well, if it isn't my traitor son, and the Shion boy as well. Meiko's told me so much about you. So much, in fact, that I might make you my experiment as well."

"You bitch!" Kaito yelled, startling everyone conscious with his language (Kaito doesn't usually swear). "Let Meiko go!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Medusa questioned, with a hint of a challenge in her voice.

"I'll show you." Kaito responded.

Medusa got in a weird fighting stance, before noticing that Kaito had disappeared, his falling trench coat and scarf being the only signs that he had been there. He reappeared behind Medusa, with a gray t-shirt on, and put his hand on the ground.

"Frozen… PILLAR!" Kaito yelled before shotting ice energy into the floor. Medusa had negative time to react before she was encased in a pillar of ice. Maka, Soul, and Zeo ran in just in time to see it. Kaito's soul had caused both the scythe meister and Crona to jump. Everyone in the room that was a Vocaloid had an unnaturally large soul, but Kaito's was by far the biggest soul in the room. His soul wavelength covered over even Medusa's. His soul, which had expanded due to his attack, went back to normal. Zeo, while noting the spike in Kaito's aura, had gone over to collect Ryu and Meiko. After doing so, he ran out of the lab, followed by Crona, Maka, Soul, and finally Kaito.

**~A few minutes later, in the DWMA's nurse's office~**

Ryu was currently sitting on a bed in the nurse's office at the DWMA, currently getting his few wounds tended to by an interested Professor Stein. Mekio, who was still unconscious, was lying in the bed next to the Protoloid, with a worried Kaito by her side. Maka, Crona, and Soul were looking on as Ryu explained how he and Zeo got here. Meanwhile, Miku, Rin, Len, Kid, and Black Star were listening in from the hallway. After Ryu finished his story, he laid down to get some slep, as he was drained from his fight with Medusa, everyone, besides Kaito, left to let him sleep. And after meeting up with the eavesdropping group outside, they arranged sleeping like so: Zeo and Miku would sleep in Maka and Soul's apartment, with Miku and Maka sharing Maka's room and Soul and Zeo sharing Zeo's room. The Kagamine twins would be staying with Black Star and Tsubaki, again the guys sharing one room while the girls shared another. And finally Kaito, Meiko, and Ryu staying at Kid's manor. After saying their goodbyes, they all went to their respective temporary living quarters to get some shut eye.

**~Back in the Vocaloid world, Diva Theater~**

Luka was currently driving down the same highway that the other Vocaloids had disappeared on. Luka, who was more attentive then most even with the arguing going on in the backseats of her sports car, noticed the Road Roller sitting in pocket form on the curb, and immediately pulled the car to a screeching halt, effectively scaring and shutting up the other members of Diva Theater. She got out, and was soon tackled by an angry Neru.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU STOP SO QUICKLY! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US?!" She noticed the other two were staying silent. "Come on, Gakupo, Piko, back me up."

The lavender-haired samurai, Gaupo Kamui, spoke up. "But Neru, look there." He pointed to Neru's left.

"Why? What could be…?" She stopped when she saw the pocket-sized Road Roller. "Oh… no…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I leave it. Also, sorry if Medusa is a bit OOC. And as a note, Crona will be OOC as well, since I figure that after the battle with Ashura that his self-confidence would improve. OK? Now, R&amp;R, and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!<strong>


End file.
